Walking Dead:The Arrival
by Cooldude808090
Summary: 9 year old Christopher Jones has lived in a suburban neighborhood and is enjoying life.But when he wakes up one day,he is plunged into a zombie infested world.He follows a girl in the neighborhood as she looks for her parents. Will Chris make it through this adventure? Or will he be part of the Walking Dead. [OCXClementine]
1. Chapter 1:What if I might be?

Chapter one:"What if I might be?"

Chris woke up in his bedroom,a gunshot in the distance gets his attention. He gets up,already in his clothes for the day,He brung his .44 magnum handgun his dad kept in the house for safe choked at the thought of his parents,they hadn't been back for 3 weeks. Chris looked outside to see a man limping over a fence as the man was backed up against the neighbors porch,he got up.

"Hello...can anyone hear me?" The man semi yelled as he got hid when the man looked in his direction.

"Shoot,did he see me...?" Chris mumbled,checking the ammo for his peeked out to see the man entering the exited his house,slowly step by step,he walked in the direction of the heard noise coming from inside the house.

"See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window." Chris quickly moved away when the man waved at the window,Chris looked up and saw clementine at the treehouse girl screamed and fighting noises came from the girl started to climb down the treehouse ladder as quick as she could,but Chris was ran into the house and saw the walker pinned on the man."Oh crap..." Chris said as he aimed down the sights and shot the walker in its man pushed the dead body off of him and looked at his girl came running inside with a hammer.

"Are you okay?" She asks the man." Im fine thanks to this boy" Chris glares at the man "Hey I'm not a boy I'm 9 years old and I know how to take care of myself _**thank you**_ very much." Chris says as he helps him up. " I need to see if that noise gave us trouble" Chris said as he reloads his firearm. "That's a good idea"The girl says as she looks at Chris. Chris looked back,then walked out the door.

."...Come on Chet! _Push!_" Chris was alert,He headed towards the source of the noise and opened the saw two men pushing a car. The tall one noticed Chris first," It's a human,I thought it was one of them." The shorter one asked "Think you can help us?" "**No**" The two men were shocked as the boy glared at them. "Didn't your mother tell you not to talk to strangers? What if we're dangerous?" The tall man remembered his mother,then his he remembered how he hadn't seen them in three did this person think he was? Chris was furious and reacted with an angry manner"What if _**I**_ might be?" Chris replies as he pulls his firearm at the two men who were trembling and quaking.

DUN DUN DUUUN,Wanna know what happens next? You have to find out in the next is my first story so dial it down with the hate,Reviews would be for every chapter I will include some lines on what is going to happen you like five nights at freddys you should check out Kirito11141's Five nights at freddys story!

In the NEXT chapter...

"Give me your names."

"Shawn Greene and Chet"

"You are dead,STAY DEAD!"

"I-Im sorry Chet.."


	2. Chapter 2:Bloodbath part 1

Chapter 2:Bloodbath Part one.

Chris aimed his gun at the two men who were shaking and putting their hands up."Give me your names." Chris said not moving his finger from the trigger."Shawn Greene and Chet" The two replied "Great,stay here and go along what you were doing,I will be back." Chris said as he turned around and headed for the house where he met that man and the nearly bumped into them as they left.

" Oh,there you are." Chris said. "I never got your names by the way"

"Lee" The man said

" I'm clementine" The girl said.

"Christopher,Call me Chris." The boy said."Come on,I found us a ticket out of here." Chris said to the man as he walked out the and Chet were just pushing a car out of the way to drive there's 's eyes widened as he saw walkers approaching.

"Woah woah!" Chris shouted as he pulled out his revolver and shot the shot the first two in the head and the third in the chest."Nice shooting kid,Jeez these things are weird looking"Chet said as he looked at the third walker. It seemed to happen at lightning speeds,but it only happened in a matter of gets bitten on his neck as the walker gets up from the shock of the stares in horror as Chet falls down.

"You are dead,STAY DEAD!" Chris said as he shot the zombie twice in its chest,he looked down at Chet who was bleeding,Chris's glare started to fade as he saw Chet's neck started to spurt blood as Chet gurgled on his blood trying to speak.

"We have to go!"Shawn says as he gets in the truck.

"I-Im sorry Chet.." Chris said as he walks towards the closed his eyes as he turned around,with the gun pointed to Chet and pulled the trigger,not wanting to see Chet's dead body,he went to the car, opened the door to the car,and went inside.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN,Sorry this one was short,I got caught up with school and I had Fanfiction errors.

No preview of the third chapter,sorry.


	3. Chapter 3:Bloodbath part 2

Chapter 3:Bloodbath part two

During the car ride,Chris sat in the back and looked out the felt awful,not like when you do something minor and it rubs off,This would follow him killed a man,the man could have lived,but there was no telling if he nearly collided with the seat in front of him as the car jerked opened his door and looked around the small looked at the porch as Lee was talking with the farm tender and getting his leg patched was so tired,he just went through a day of pressure and heard the words "...Sleep in the barn" And dragged himself to the barn and plopped on a blanket and went to heard rustling as he opened his eyes and stared into heard a growl and looked around the he gets dragged by his leg,as Chris gets up he sees a walker grabbing his pulls out his revolver and pulls the trigger just to hear a click."No no no!" Chris yells as the walker gets closer and bites his neck."Gah!" Chris gets up with a yell as he sits sees Lee and Clementine leaving the barn and gets up to walk with them."What a weird dream..." Chris said to himself as he is about to walk out of the barn.

Time skip,didn't want to bore any of you with pointless talking,

Chris saw Lee walk into the barn to talk with that man from went over to the tractor where that mans son and Shawn were noticed that the tractor was powered on."Shawn you think you should check that the tractor is off?" Chris said to Shawn signaling to the lights on the Shawn was getting up,Chris shot the 2 zombies from the fence and the one behind the child on the group came over after hearing the gunshots."What happened?" Lee asked. "Oh,a few searchers came over here so I had to shoot them"

"Searchers? Your talking about those walking things?" "Yeah," Chris said. "Luckily I ended them before they got Shawn or your child."

After that,the two groups prepared to man,known as Kenny,said he would give Lee a ride to Macon to search for supplies.

The car the group were riding in slowed down and stopped."We have reached our destination," Chris said while opening the door on his side,when he looked back in the car he saw a searcher break open the glass on the other side and reach in the backed away until the searcher was near the door on his side and slammed the door,crushing the searchers head."Whew," Chris said after backing away from the the car alarm went off to the car after Chris slammed it."Oh come on!" Chris said as walkers came out of the buildings.

He saw a walker pin Duck and ran towards him."Move out the way so I don't shoo-" Chris started to say to duck,but then he was silenced after the walker was shot and duck pushed the walker off of him,covered in looked up,covered in blood as he saw a woman shooting at searchers that were saw Clementine fall as a searcher grabbed her foot from under a pulled out his revolver shot,the searcher and ,helped Clementine all ran into the Drugstore as a man locked the gate with a combination lock.

END OF preview for the next chapter,Why?Like this chapter,next chapter,STUFF IS GOING TO GO DOWN


	4. Update 1

Hey guys,Sorry about the long chapter gap,but I had issues with school and the next TWO Chapters will be up soon,the reason its two is because one is about the main story and the other is just a one-shot of Chris and Clementine while Lee is going around the Drugstore for those who can't wait for the ship *COUGH*Kirito11141*COUGH*


	5. Chapter 4:The Bickering Brawl

Chapter 4: The Bickering Brawl

Chris looked at both sides of the argument that was going on. He saw ducks mom trying to clean him up as the old man tried to walk towards duck. **Lee and Kenny can deal with this,I need to use the bathroom. **Chris thought,he walked over to the bathroom, picked up the key from the floor, and unlocked the door. Just as he did, a searcher came out and growled. Chris shouted in surprise as he slammed the door multiple times until the searcher stopped moving. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Chris. Chris looked back at them. The old man looked at chris and then shouted.

"You were bitten too weren't you!"

"No,Im not,he didn't bite me" Chris replied.

"You had blood on your clothes before you came in! The old man shouted back

**Blood on my clothes...What is he talking abou-**. Chris thought then went back to before he and Lee entered the drugstore.

_Chris was standing over a searcher pinned on Duck and was about to shoot it when he heard a gunshot and blood splattered on his face and clothes._

Chris thought of what to say next,but before he could he heard someone behind him

"He was trying to help Duck." Clementine said defending Chris. Chris looked at Clementine as a show of thanks. Clementine looked away blushing old man wasn't finished trying to argue,before he could speak again he fell to ground groaning, and falling to the ground.

"I told him to calm down" Lee said.

Chris went into the bathroom again after the man fell down. As he turned on the light he saw what looked like a photo on the floor. He picked it up to find a man standing in front of the drugstore. The man was lee.


	6. Chapt5:Conflict Confront(Episode 1 Final

Walking Dead Chapter 5:Conflict Confrontations

Chris walked out of the bathroom after finding the picture. He found an energy bar and was going to eat it himself but thought someone else might need it. His gaze went on everyone but stopped at Clementine. She helped him when Larry,that old man, suspected he had been bitten. Without thinking Chris sat down next to her and attempt to start a conversation.

"Hey Clementine," Chris said to her. Clementine looked at chris, not noticing him sit down, blushed slightly and replied with a 'hello'.The two have a long conversation, occasionally Lee or Carley, the woman who saved duck, looked over at them. Clementine blushed whenever Chris made a compliment on her or how she looked. A few minutes later,Chris was looking at the window at the searchers outside. He felt something rest on his chest and saw Clementine falling asleep next to Chris could try to get up he heard a alarm go off and Chris slowly got up so he wouldn't wake up Clementine. He checked ammo for his gun and looked at the door when he heard clawing and scratching noises coming from it.

"Glenn did you lock that door when Lee went out?" Chris asked "Glenn?!" Chris said again after not hearing a response.

He saw Glenn crawling out of a small space on the floor and heard footsteps running away. "Glenn you had _one_ job…" Chris said as he shot a searcher coming out of the space Glenn came out of.

"That alarm's gonna give us trouble guys!" Chris said as he shot another searcher.

Chris saw some searchers breaking through the windows and he ran to the office room,took the walking stick and put it in-between the door handles while Lee and Doug and Carley were blocking the door. He saw Doug being pulled by searchers and Carley being attacked by looked back and forth trying to pick who to save,He shot the searchers attacking Carley and ran to Doug.

"Help me!" Doug screamed as chris approached him.

"Calm yourself I'm trying my best!" Chris replied while shoot the searcher's hands,After shooting the last hand Doug was free. Chris was going to run to the door but he heard a scream, he turned around to see Clementine being pulled to the ground by a searcher. Chris aimed his Revolver at the searcher just to hear a kicked the searchers head in multiple times and helped Clementine ran to the door,not only to get out of the drugstore but so Chris wouldn't see her blushing. Carley and Doug ran out the door along with Lee,Clementine ran with them. Chris saw something on the inside of the office door. He saw Glenn looking at Chris from the inside of the office.

"Glenn! You're back"Chris said at looked at chris and said "Im sorry" And closed the door and blocked the door with a chair

"Glenn?Glenn?!GLENN?!" Chris said while trying to open the kept pushing and trying to kick the door open,He turned around to see searchers pouring into the drugstore.

_**A/N:Welp I was GOING to end it here,but I owe you guys a longer chapter,so here it goes.**_

Chris reloaded his firearm and shot as many searchers as he could before running near the bathroom shot some more searchers then ran into the pressed against the door and tried to look for a way saw an air vent on top of the toilet, shot it so that the bolts came out,and ran to the jumped on the toilet seat,but his foot got stuck in the pulled his foot out and climbed in the air vent and closed heard noise coming from the air vent and followed the noise until it led him to the kicked the air vent and fell out and landed in the got up and brushed himself up and looked up to see Glenn. Glenn saw him and his eyes widened. Chris ran to the door and Glenn ran to the door tried to close the door but Chris Pushed it back,knocking Glenn to the floor.

"You should slip into something more comfortable-Like a coma" Chris said angrily while kicking Glenn in his chest and once in-between his legs,making him fall over.

"Somewhere,is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen for you-you owe it an apology you piece of crap."Chris said while shooting Glenn in the chest."Do you like barbeque?" Chris said

"...Y-Yes?"Glenn said nervously.

"Would you like to BE barbeque?" Chris said while kicking the chair over and opening the door in the drugstore,FILLED with ran into the pharmacy and closed the door and locked it from the inside before closing it. He shot the alarm before closing the door on the Pharmacy.

Chris looked around in the parking lot,and heard a rumbling noise from somewhere. He saw the RV pulling off. It wasn't going very fast but Chris started running after it, he lost sight of it,but he was still following the tiremarks that it left lost energy and walked until the tire marks led him to a Motel where the gang was settling, minus Glenn. Chris walked into the street and was about to Cross into the motel when he heard someone shout his name. He looked around until he got a surprise hug from Clementine.

"Where did you just come from?" Chris asked.

"I should be asking you that!" Clementine replied.

"Did Glenn come back with you?" Lee ask walking over to the two.

_**Nice timing,no really,NICE,timing**_.Chris thought as he tried to figure out what to say.

"He was eaten by searchers,I tried to help him but the door was locked and I couldn't save him" Chris said.

"Thats awful!"Clementine said

"He tried to kill me and lock me in the Drugstore,"Chris replied.

"Thats...Less awful" Clementine said

"So were going to be staying here?" Chris asked Lee

"For the time being,"Lee replied

"Lee...Could you teach me how to shoot a Rifle?" Chris asked.

"...Sure,if we can find any" Lee replied

Chris turned back to face the Motel to only be inches away from Clementines face,he backed away blushing and Clementine looked back over to the RV,also walked to Doug to see what he was doing. He was going to say something,but noticed something on Doug's arm as he was trying to fix a had a bite mark on his arm about the length of a pencil.


End file.
